One Night Stand
by Riza Phantomhive
Summary: It was merely a one night stand that they had after Antonio and Lovino's huge fight. So why is he acting like he knew Lovino very well? Who the hell is Allistor Kirkland and who is Lovino Vargas to him? It was just a one night stand right? And how would Antonio react to this? Spamano & Scotmano.
1. Human

**Ciao~! I'm back from the dead! Lol, I mean from my very long hiatus. Oh well, here I am now with my very first hetalia fanfiction! And its Spamano! Okay hohoho. Anyway, please go easy on me! **

**Disclaimer: Uh, do I really have to remind you guys that I don't own Hetalia or some shit? Well. **

**Allistor Kirkland = Scotland **

***Nonno - Grandfather/Granddad**

* * *

**_Everything you see that glitters, isn't always gold._**

**_Everything you think is perfect, isn't always so. _**

**_Many times, many times I would've let my feelings show._**

**_Everything you see that glitters, isn't always gold._**

**_You know I'm just human, human, human after all. _**

**_-Human (Cher Lloyd)_**

* * *

_I can't even remember how this fight started. Maybe its all bout Antonio fucking ranting on how cute and adorable Feliciano is._

_'Why did I even fell in love with you? I had enough of your cruelty! You are lazy, mean. You can't even do anything right. All you do is mess up everything!' Antonio yelled at me. His eyes are burning with rage. _

_'Are you trying to tell me something here?!' I yelled back. I can't take this anymore. All of them prefered my brother. Sweet, adorable Feliciano. I was always the mean brother. All I do is swear and complain about everything. Everyone hated me. My brother, My nonno. Heck, even I hate myself. I hate myself for being such an ass, for being a failure, for letting the other people's opinion get to me. _

_'Yeah! I'm done pretending that I am happy with you because I'm not! I'm done pretending that I love you!' I had open my mouth to interrupt but he must have seen it coming because he raised his voice even more and he took off the ring I gave him on our anniversary and threw it on the floor. I started shaking with anger. None of them can appreciate how hard I tried to change myself. _

_I just stood there, not saying anything. I'm just so tired. I thought that maybe if I do shut up, he would too but he just continued. _

_'I regret every moment I spent chasing after you instead of Feliciano!' Antonio shouted. 'He's obviously so much better, unlike you! Now I can see why everyone preferred him over you! You are nothing but a piece of trash! I wish you could just disappear, Lovino! Thank you so much for making my life a living hell! I so totally enjoyed it!' I froze and my eyes widened. All these time, he knew about my inferiority complex. I told him and I hoped that he could help me. But no, instead he took it and slam it back on my face tenfold._

_I laughed. Yeah, I fucking laughed until I started sobbing. 'You wish I could just disappear?! Yeah, sure! I'll do you all a fucking favor and never show my face to any of you again!' Antonio clasped his hand over his mouth. 'L-lovi, sorry I didn't mean to–' _

_'Shut up! Just shut up, Antonio!' And he did. 'Don't lie to my face anymore.' And we just stood there silently. _

_'I tried so hard, you know. I really did, I tried being a better person. For my brother, for my nonno... And for you. But all of you saw nothing of that. No one saw how hard I tried to be worthy of everyone! All you guys see is my brother! How Feliciano perfectly did this, how Feliciano fucking never mess up like his brother!' Antonio only looked guiltly at the floor. 'All of you fucking saw nothing but my mistakes! _Why can't you be more like Feliciano this and that. _I've fucking reached my limit Antonio. Every single one of you finally send me to edge!' I was crying at that point. Clenching and unclenching my fists as I let out my feelings. I don't care anymore. _

_'I'm just a human. If I can't do it, you can't force me to. I'm not Feliciano's clone, I AM HIS BROTHER. But none of you could understand that. So I'll do you all a favor and leave. If this is what makes you happy, then I'll leave you all guys alone forever.' And with that, I also took off the ring and placed it on the coffee table before I walked out of the goddamned house. I could hear Antonio pleading me to come back but I just ignored him. I'm so done._

And that's what happened last night that led me into who know's room. My head fucking hurt like hell. I went into a bar last night to get myself wasted and forget everything what happened. Fuck, I knew I drank too much last night but why can I still remember about the fight? And moreover I am in someone else's house with a familiar ache on my backside. Shit, aside from the fight I had with Antonio, I can't fucking remember what I did after that.

"So you're awake." Fucking hell, no. I'm still sleeping. I looked up to see who's the lucky guy I've slept with. Hazel eyes locked with Forest green ones. I sat up straighter on the bed. 'Uh, who are you again?' I asked shyly. What the fuck, Lovino? Shy? Seriously?

"Allistor. Allistor Kirkland, and no need to tell me yours. You already told me last night." I blushed. Yeah, fucking blushed. The red head was wearing nothing but a light washed jeans and a cup of coffee on his right hand. Gosh, those abs. I blushed even more. Wait, did he just said Kirkland? "Are you perhaps ummm.. Related to Arthur Kirkland?"

He looked at me oddly. Well, who wouldn't? "Yeah. He's my lil bro." Fuck. Oh fuck. I mean, yes! No seriously, fuck my life. Arthur Kirkland is one of my friends, and I only have two friends. Matthew Williams is the other one. Okay, back to the topic. Arthur is my best friend in fact. Why can he tolerate my total shitty ass attitude, you say? Well, because he is also one! Not as bad as me but still is one! Anyway, he is my best friend and I don't want to ruin our friendship just because I slept with his brother.

Fuck my life. Oh wait, its already fucked up.

Apparently, Mr. Red head Kirkland who totally got some hot abs noticed my odd behaviour aka silence and decided to break the tension. "Why? Did you know my brother?" He asked me.

"Yeah, well... He's my bestfriend. And I don't want to ruin our friendship just because I slept with his brother." I answered. Why am I opening up with this guy? Well, he has a strange comforting vibe around him. But still! Okay Lovino, calm yourself. If he's my bestfriend's brother, he could be trusted right? RIGHT?! "Why would he get mad at you? He already knew that we had sex last night." What?! What the fuck man?!

"What?! You told him?!"

"Yeah well.. Apparently he heard us last night. But I guess its just you because you were loud last night." I blushed. How dare he! Fuck, I can't remember that. "Oh... Umm, did he say something?" I asked nervously.

He put down his empty coffee mug on the bedside table and sat beside me. "He said that I should take responsibility." I gave him my infamous are-you-kidding-me look. "Take responsibility for what? I'm not a woman yanno. I won't get pregnant."

"I know."

"Then what the fuck is he talking about?" I almost yelled, if not for my fucking hangover. "He told me about your inferiority complex. About how you are neglected by everyone and well... He said that you need someone. And honestly wanted to help you."

What? Fucking bastard told him about my fucking issues and everything just because I had a one night stand with his brother?! Fucking fuckity shit! "I don't need your fucking pity! I'm not some unstable person that needs to be helped! I'm totally fucking fine by myself!" I yelled, hangover completely forgotten. Tears threating to fall again.

"I'm not. And I know, you aren't some unstable person that needs to be taken care of. You are strong." He gently wiped my tears with his thumb but me being the usual bastard me slapped his hand away.

"Stop acting like you know me because you don't! All we had is a one night stand, nothing more! So stop acting like you care!" I stood up, ignoring the pain on my back side and started dressing up. I grabbed my keys on the bedside table.

"Tell Arthur that I'm fine and.. I'll talk to him later." With that, I left. And shit, where the hell am I gonna stay now? I still need to get my stuffs and all but I don't want to see Antonio right now. Not after all the things that he said to me last night.

I chuckled and loosened the scarf around my neck a bit. "Taking responsibility huh... Such a big word. We just had sex, nothing more." I sighed and just continued to walk home.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**This is my very first Hetalia fanfiction so please be easy on me! How was it? As you could notice, the pace of this story's chapter one is a lil bit uh... fast. But don't worry! That's the plan! **

**I wanna eat some Churros xD. R&amp;R guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost 11:00 in the morning when I got home. Strange, it's fucking quiet as hell. But then, after the fight we had last night who could stay so cheerful. I was actually expecting him to throw a fucking party because we finally broke it off. I guess I'm wrong. 'Stop assuming' well, fuck you.

Once I entered the house, I carefully watched my steps. I hope that he-who-must-not-be-named is still sleeping, because he's the last person I wanted to see right now. Unfortunately, the lady luck had already left my side. I swear I could hear her saying 'I already gave you a handsome scotsman last night! Don't push it!' Yeah right, fuck you too.

"Where have you been?" I heard the oh so lovely -inserts sarcasm- voice of he-who-must-not-be-named. Yeah, I don't even want to say his name anymore. So I just ignored him and made my way to our/his room. "Lovino!" He yelled and grabbed my wrist. Fuck, that hurt, bastard!

"What do you want?" I asked coolly. He-who-must-not-be-named gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on my wrist. "Where the hell have you been?!"

I tried avoiding his gaze, but he grasped my chin and made me look at him. "What is it to you anyway? I thought we, like broke up last night?" I glared at him. Yeah, take that fucker! He looked hurt for a second but immeadiately replaced with anger.

"I already said I'm sorry!" He started crying. Wow, excuse me bastard. I should be the one crying here after all what you've said to me last night. "I don't forgive you. You have hurted me more than I have ever been. I hoped that you could atleast help me with my inferiority complex. But no, you just had to take it and them slam it back on my face tenfold!" I am also crying as well now. Shit, the tears just kept on leaking and I can't stop.

"You said you regretted going after me instead of Feliciano." He's hugging me now. God, this is so hard but I continued anyway. "So I'm letting you go now Antonio. I hope you'll be happy." I shrugged his arms off of me and retreated back into my room, leaving him sobbing on the floor.

Once I entered my room, I started picking up some of the pictures on the drawer. I left the ones with Antonio, let's just call him that again. Its so irritating to type 'he-who-must-not-be-named over and over again. Back to the story, and I stashed the pictures away in a small wooden box and shoved them on my duffel bag. I threw all my expensive clothes, shoes and some essentials on it. When I'm all packed, I changed into some black jeans and green shirt with my favorite black leather jacket and combat boots.

I lay down on my bed for one last time and grabbed my iPhone to text Arthur and Matthew that I needed a place to stay and that I'll explain later why. Unfortunately, I can't stay with Matthew because his bastard of a brother is staying with him for the whole winter vacation. Alfred 'fucker' Jones, as I'd like to call him, is Matthew's big bro, and he totally hated my guts. He's one of those 'guys' who preferred my oh so sweet little brother. Well, fuck him and his fats for all I care.

So I had no choice but to go back to Arthur's house. Ugh, after all the mean things I had said to Allistor, I bet he hated me now too. Wait! I did not just think that! Okay?!

I got up and left the room, the duffel bag on my shoulder. Damn, I feel like crying again. Good thing I brought my shades with me! Ta-da! Okay, stop it Lovino. Its once again, quiet so I assumed Antonio left or he's in the guest room or something.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed the cereal that's already in the table. I opened the refridgerator to get some chocolate milk. Ha! I love chocolate. And well, I ate. Because I'm so fucking hungry. Once I was finished, I left the bowl on the sink.

"Arrivederci, Antonio." I whispered to no one before I left and closed the door quietly.

I was surprised to see that Matthew's already at Arthur's when I got there. Shit, did I really made him worry too much? "Lovi! What happened?!" He urged me to sit down beside him, so I did. Arthurs's on the kitchen making us some coffee.

"Its over, Mattie." Shit. I hate moments like this. "He told me that I made his life a living hell. Antonio said that he's only pretending that he loves me and that he's regretting the moments he spent with me." I didn't realize I was crying at that point. Matthew's rubbing circles on my back and I actually found it very comforting. Arthur came back from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee. "The bloody git said that?" He put down the mugs on the coffee table and he sat down beside me.

"Yeah. And to be honest, I don't wanna see him ever again. Not just him, everyone who preferred my brother over me. I don't need some bastards to remind me that I fucked up the relationship Antonio and I had." Yeah, especially Antonio's bestfriends. Gilbert and Francis are a total assholes. They wanted Antonio to break up with me because I'm not fucking Feliciano. Because Feli is so adorable that Antonio should've dated him instead. Well, you got what you want bastards! Fuck you all!

"You could leave the L.A." Matthew suggested.

"I can't. Don't have an extra money." I answered. I should go look for a job, damn.

"Or go back to Italy." Arthur said.

"I pass."

"Or you could– wait Lovi, is that a hickey on your neck?" Fuck! I totally forgot about it. Shit shit shit. Arthur snorted, "Yeah, he slept with Allistor last night." Seriously Arthur? SERIOUSLY? Gee, thanks friend! "You actually managed to get Allistor to sleep with you? Wow!" Wait, what? Wow?

"I'm drunk, okay?! I didn't even know he's Arthur's big bro till this morning!" I yelled at him and he only chuckled. The bastard. "Whatever you say, Lovi." Matthew looked at me curiously. "Bastard, what is it? Don't look at me like that!"

"So? How was it? Was he good?" He asked. "He loved it, apparently. I could hear his loud moans all night I barely had any sleep." Arthur deadpanned. I blushed in embarrassment. I hate you Arthur. "I-I don't, bastards!"

"Yeah, you do. Allistor said that he you kept on asking for more." I blushed even more if that's possible, _Bastardi. _Did that motherfucker seriously said that? "I never said that, Arthur. Stop making things up." Allistor suddenly came out of nowhere, he is wearing a black jogging pants with a white tank top. Oh god, did he know how to use magic too? And look at those sweaty muscles. Wait, did he just jogged in the middle of the winter? And he's sweating? I unconciously licked my lips. Fuck, I should stop really stop this. Stop Lovino! You're supposed to be broken hearted here!

"Oh, since when are you back?" Arthur asked. Allistor took off his top and used it to wipe his sweat. Yes! I mean, no! This is torture. I averted my gaze from the red head, blushing. "Since your other friend asked Lovino if I'm good or somethin'." Please lemme die. Matthew looked at me, slightly smirking. I swear, this guy's innocent features are just a facade! He's a demon on the inside!

"By the way Allistor, you study abroad right?" Matthew asked. What is he planning now? Allistor sat down on the sofa across us. "Yeah, in England. What about it?"

Matthew smiled innocently. Demon! "Well, Lovino here is thinking about leaving the country because he had a huge fight with his lover boy. And when I said huge fight, I mean they swore and yelled at each other then, my very intelligent bestfriend here declared that he'll disappear from his lover's life. And that's the reason why he decided to get wasted last night that led to you two having sex." Allistor and I blushed a bit. Matthew, you bastard.

"W-well if he want to, he could get a scholarship in my University. I can recommend him he want." Allistor said. I nodded shyly. "I-is it alright?" I asked. Gosh, I'm such a sap. He smiled at me and I blushed even more. Is it just me or I'm blushing too much today? Get a grip, Lovino Vargas! "Of course, you do have high grades right?" I nodded. "Great! I'll go call my professor now." And with that, he left.

Matthew looked at me curiously. Damn, what is it now? "Hoho, its seems like our little Lovi here has a crush." Hey don't call me little! Arthur stood up and sighed. "As much as I'd like to tease Lovino, we need to prepare for lunch. I'm getting hungry." Nice save, Arthur! Matthew sighed before he stood up and followed Arthur in the kitchen. Gee, thank you both for leaving your brokenhearted friend here! I took off my leather jacket and dumped it on the other couch before laying down. The silence made me think about the fight again. Oh no, I can't afford to cry here. Fortunately, Allistor came back with his iPhone on his hand. He sat on the seat he was sitting before. "My professor said that he wanted to meet you. I told him that you are good at painting and cooking. What course are you going to take by the way?" Wait, how did he knew that?

I glanced at him. "Culinary Arts or Bachelor of Fine Arts. Or maybe both if I have time." He hummed in response. "You could come with me back in England, I'm leaving in 3 days."

"Uh, about that. I'm seriously short on budget right now so that's totally impossible." I murmured. Well, its true. I only have $1000 or something. "I can lend you some money." Seriously? We just known each other for like, 16 hours ago or something and you're lending me some money. D'awww! I mean, Nooooo. Okay, I should really stop this. "Um, you don't need to. I'll just do something about it." This is so unlike me.

"No, I insist. After all, I was the one who recommended you right?" He smiled at me. Gosh, what a killer smile. I tried to hide my blush, but he saw it already. "You look like a tomato." He said before laughing a little.

Oh.

_Oh._

I had an urge to strangle him all of a sudden. But I can't do that! So instead, I grabbed a cushion beside me and threw it at his still laughing a 'bit' face. That made the scotsman stop laughing, a bit shocked before realizing what had just happened. A grin suddenly etched on his face and he picked up the cushion that was thrown at him. Allistor then threw the cushion on my face.

So he wanted a fight huh...

Smirking, I grabbed two other cushions and chucked it both on his face. He did the same. We're having a pillow fight -or cushion?- like some bitches. I even grabbed my leather jacket and threw it on his oh so handsome face. He did not threw it back though, instead he hid it behind him. The fucker.

We continue on throwing things at each other, unaware that we have an audience. "A-hem. Lunch's ready, you can continue doing lovey dovey things later." Arthur said, annoyed. Really? Lovey dovey? I was about to protest when Allistor stood up. "Let's go" He said and I nodded.

We had some Calgary-style Ginger Beef for lunch, a canadian food. Seems like Matthew did not let Arthur cook anything. He's a bad cook! Don't even ask me why I know, I don't wanna talk about it. All I could say is that it looks normal, but the taste's just so urghh. Stop, me!

Arthur and I talked about some new book written by our favorite author while Matthew and Allistor about sports. And the incident last night was totally forgotten for a moment. I guess being with your friends is a great distraction, I have to thank them later. Aww, aren't I so fucking sweet?

After lunch, the four of us spent the afternoon watching some horror films on the tv. It was about quarter to six when Matthew rolled off of the couch and got ready to go home.

"I should go home, Alfred's already worried and you guys know he's so annoying when he's worried." I chuckled at that. He hugged me and told me that he'll text me later before leaving. "See ya tomorrow, Mattie!" I yelled and he waved at me.

* * *

I was the one who cooked for dinner, can't trust those Brits. I just cooked some Lasagna for dinner. Allistor and I talked about football this time while Arthur just ate in silence, watching something on the History channel while eating. Apparently, Allistor is a Tartan Terriers fan. Well, of course! He's from Scotland, duh! I am an Azzurri fan though. I love my country mmkay?

We decided to have some booze after dinner but Arthur refused, saying that he has more important things to do. Sure, its hard to make you shut up when you're drunk anyway. I had some wine and whiskey for Allistor. We talked about some irrelevant things and to be honest, it feels so natural. He talked to me like he knew me for so long that its a bit creepy but I just ignored it, he's probably trying to be friendly or something.

"So, why made you leave your boyfriend for good?" He asked. I almost choked on my wine. Gosh, what made him ask that? Should I tell him? Well, I guess. "Uh, we had a fight." Great answer Lovino, so fucking great!

"I know." He deadpanned and I blushed in embarrassment.

"He's been so annoying, always talking about how cute my fucking brother is. You see, ever since I was a kid I was always compared to my little brother. My family, friends. They are always talking about how cute, talented my brother is and that I should be like him. I've always been so clumsy and I can't do anything right." I gulped the rest of my wine. "I have an inferiority complex because of that. Anyway, about my fight with Antonio."

"This 'Antonio' is your lover?" He interrupted and I only nodded my head in response.

"Ex-lover. Anyway, Antonio has been talking about how cute and adorable Feliciano is. Feliciano's my brother name. I can't remember how the fight started. All I know is that we are shouting and yelling at each other more than usual. He was yelling at me, told me that he's done pretending that he loves me. That he's regretting every moment he spend chasing after me instead of my brother who's so much better unlike me." I am crying at this point and Allistor placed his hand on top of mine to comfort me. "He wished that I should just disappear! Yelled at me that I made his life a living hell. He even threw the ring that I gave him for our first anniversary on the floor! So I just laughed at him, laughed until I started crying." Allistor hugged me tight, so much that I almost can't breathe. G-geez, but I continued crying on him.

I resumed after I stopped crying. "I agreed to him. I said that I should just disappear since everyone wanted it. And to be honest, after what happened last night, I don't want to see him for a while. I don't want to see his friends or my family for awhile." He just smiled at me and kissed my forehead. W-what the fuck?! I inwardly screamed.

"Then it is a good idea to leave the country for awhile, is it?" I nod. Yeah, leaving the country is the best way. Country where there's no one who knows about me. Well, except Allistor. "Thanks." I murmured under my breath, blushing a bit. He just looked at me in confusion. "Hmm?"

"I said t-thanks! Fucking bastard." I blushed even more. I swear I already reached my quota of the day for blushing too much. He only chuckled.

It must have been the alcohol and the loving smile he's giving me, because I really shouldn't have moved closer. I really shouldn't have. For the second time, and this time it was conciously. We were getting closer and closer. Seconds later, we were kissing. Allistor moved me on his lap so I was straddling him before he took off my shirt. "Let's take this somewhere else." He breathed on my ears seductively. Fuck me! Uh I mean, fuck you! Asshole!

"Yeah." I replied. Blame it on the alcohol! Fuck you, Alcohol! Phew, that was better.

He led me into his room, locking the door before resuming to what we were doing and once again, we had sex.

* * *

How was it? I really think that this chapter's too fast paced, oh well.

R&amp;R!


End file.
